1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window latches and, in particular, a window latch locking means which prevents the window latch from either opening under certain conditions on its own or from being opened by unauthorized individuals such as intruders and small children. Thus, in addition to preventing damage to the interior space of a building from weather related incidents due to untended opening of the window latch, the window locking system of this invention also acts as a safety device for the protection, in particular, of small children.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a substantial variety of window latching systems available in the marketplace today. One such system typically employed on windows opening, for example by tilting, into the interior space of a room comprises a base element attachable to the window and forming an opening in which a latching member typically connected to the base element is disposed. The latching member comprises a latching finger which, in the latching position extends into the window frame in which it engages a complementary latching element such as a pin which is supposed to maintain the latching member in a closed position. We have found, however, that window latching systems of this type are readily blown open during periods when the windows are subjected to heavy and sustained buffeting winds, such as frequently occurs with high rise buildings. Specifically, continuous pounding by the wind causes such window latches, typically located over the center of the window, to unlatch the windows. Accordingly, there is a need for some means to prevent such window latching systems from becoming unlatched under conditions such as these.